David A. Cherry
David Cherry is a multiple award-winning professional artist, who is consistently ranked as one of the best fantasy and science fiction artists in the country. He has won multiple Chesley, Frank R. Paul, and Polly Freas awards, along with 10 nominations for Hugo Award's Best Professional Artist. In addition to many successful exhibitions, David has painted covers for over 30 paper back books, written short stories, and even has a series of trading cards featuring his work.n the country. He has won multiple Chesley, Frank R. Paul, and Polly Freas awards, along with 10 nominations for Hugo Award's Best Professional Artist. In addition to many successful exhibitions, David has painted covers for over 30 paper back books, written short stories, and even has a series of trading cards featuring his work. Biography "The recognition I am most proud of is being asked to speak about my work to the Smithsonian Institution" said Mr. Cherry. "They felt my work was an important part of the industry, and wanted to find out more. I am talking to them about including some of my art in one of their exhibitions." In addition to final art on the boxes and in the game, Mr. Cherry will be the concept artist for future titles. "As Ensemble ventures into non-historical topics, David will be essential for creating the look, the architecture, and the characters that will inhabit these games." said Mr. Goodman. "We want to really grab people's imagination, and David has proven he can do that many times over. It's an honor to have him working with us when creating these new worlds." He graduated from the University of Oklahoma with a B.A. then earned his law degree from the University of Oklahoma College of Law and was admitted to the bar in Oklahoma.[1] He began working for a law firm that specialized in regulations affecting the trucking industry. When this industry was deregulated by the U.S. government, he found his law skills less marketable. Cherry had sold his first professional work in 1980 and by 1982 was working as a lawyer part-time. In 1984, he made the decision to try to make a living doing work he really enjoyed, drawing and painting and left his law practice.[1] The book Imagination: The Art & Technique of David A. Cherry (1987, ISBN 0-89865-564-1) is a collection of Cherry's own work and description of his techniques,[4] and was nominated for a Hugo Award for best non-fiction book in 1988.[5][6] Beginning in the mid-1990s, Cherry began illustrating in the gaming industry, including cards for the Magic: The Gathering collectible card game and computer games. He left Oklahoma in 2000 and began working full-time for Microsoft, creating the marketing art for Age of Mythology.[1] Cherry was the Artist Guest of Honor at ConJosé, the 60th World Science Fiction Convention in San Jose, California in 2002.[7] Cherry has two children and lives and works near Dallas, Texas. Gallery Snapshot_40.png|David sits behinds Kevin (left), Alex (middle) and Greg (right) Snapshot_33.png|David (right) was at Game Developers Snapshot 67 (9-26-2016 8-46 PM).png|David was play money game with Tim Deen Snapshot 50 (9-26-2016 8-33 PM).png|Sean Wolff straighted David up Category:Artist Category:Age of Empires Series Employees Category:Art Lead Category:Art Animation Lead Category:Quality Assurance and Playtesting